In this world
by SnkFtSAOscourgie
Summary: What if the sme thing with SAO happened in another uiverse except they had guns and they were differet people, with some fairy tail characters go through this journey with them to the top, or death? rated M for language and suggestive themes
1. The prologue

**chapter 1: prologue**

 **? P.O.V**

 **"** **Ugh** **" i say as i wake up to a bright morning sky.I look over to my side to see my clock at 9:00.**

 **"** **SHIT** **" I shout as i open the menu to get on my clothes. (I wear a black muscle shirt with long black jeans, purple sneakers, and a black jacket. My hair is a bright yellow and my eyes are a bright red, but turn crimson when i fight. And I have a black skinned SCAR-H with a red dot sight and grip. I also have a stoeger crouger pistol to my right w/ a knife to my left.) After changing i run out the door looking around.**

 **"** _ **Where did they say to meet again. Oh yeah, at midnight bar**_ ** _._ " ****i think as i start walking towards the bar. As i near the bar i see someone waving to me.I wave back with a smile at my friend, Ayano.**

 **(She wear a red blouse with a black skirt, black legging, combat boots, and a midnight black scarf wrapped around her neck and let's her blood red hair drape down to her eyes are very perculiar one light blue while the other is an animalistic yellow, but she keeps the yellow one hidden behind some of her hair. She also has a very curvious body, she's a very fast paced fighter and uses a KRISS vector w/ red dot side and a knife strapped to her thigh and has black armor covering her blouse, forearms, and knees. She's also flirts alot with me, and only ME! Which i guess i like, but it's still embarresing.) Anyways back to the story**

 **"** **Hey, Ayano, what's up?"** **I ask once i get to her.**

 **"** **Nothing much, but what do you think Erza wants?"** **She inquirs**

 **" No idea what that crazy woman wants, but it better be good."** **I say**

 **(Actually, erza isn't crazy she's just really really strict. But that's what keeps us and our wild tendicious in check and she is pretty with a hourglass figure, and pretty red hair like ayano, except her hair is lighter than ayano's. She has brown eyes and wear a silver pair of armor that covers her whole torso, her feet, elbows, and hands. The breast plate also has a golden cross on it. She uses a M55 sniper rifle w/ stand ad keeps a walker knighthawk as a psitol, which is funny cus she's kinda look like a knight. She is actually pretty nice once you get past the no harrasing her friend or she'll rip your head or how strict she is.) Anyways back to the story again.**

 **Ayano and I keep talking for awhile until we see a red haired women walk in with a pink haired. I wave at her and natsu (the pink haired idiot, he's a pyromaniac and uses a flamethrower, molotav's and a UZI that shoots fire, we found it in a dungeon earlier in the game. He also has pink hair, obsidian black eyes, and a white scarf.) untill they see us and come over.**

 **"** **Hey natsu, erza, how are you guys doing** **?" I ask**

 **"** **We're doing fine, thank you. Now anyways we'll tell you what i called you here for."** **She say and lays out a map of the 30th dungeon then puts on a creepy smile.**

 **"** **We're going to attack the 30th dungeon by ourselves!"**

 _ **Well this is my first story hoped you liked it and review**_

 _ **also this story is kinda like a SAO world in aincrad except with guns Not GGO but SAO with guns**_

 ** _and i might add in unusual items enchanted by magic just sayin well,_**

 _ **anyways see ya in maybe a few days.**_

 _ **i just updated this because i found soem parts of it disappeared, kinda weird but never mind that i'll be updating this soon ok**_


	2. the dungeon

**Chapter 2: The dungeon**

 **wolf!:** **speaking**

 **WOLF!:** **shouting/ monster speaking**

 **wolf!:** **thoughts**

 **"** **WHAT THE HELL!, Erza are you crazy!"** **I shout at her.**

 **"** **I could be, but it's a great idea. Just think our names on the completed dungeon wall, instead of just mine, and the other jackass captains."** **She says, and I consider this for a minute.**

 **"** **having my name on the wall would be amazing, but taking on a dungeon by ourselves it- it's- it's CRAZY! I-I don't know if i could do it. what if one of them died because of me! i couldn't live with myself if that happened!UGH!, What should i do?!"**

 **Ayano's P.O.V**

 **"** **Wolf seems to be taking this into consideration."** **I think as a stare at his frowning face.**

 **He then sits down hanging his head in defeat and saying**

 **"** **Fine, i'll do it."**

 **" YES"** **I shout before talking him to the ground in a bonecrushing smiles before pushing me off, which makes me frown.**

 **"** **Anyway let's head towards it,** **AND BEAT THIS DUNGEON!" He shout.**

 **Cheers go up from our table while people stare at us.**

 **As we walk towards the dungeon i put in my headphones and listen to a random song. as we near the dungeon i see a huge castle.**

 **"** **That's the dungeon? "Exactly, it does look weird but that's it."** **Erza says.I just keep walking even though the castle looks strange for a we enter the dungeon the door behind us locks.**

 **"** **Huh, so it's a closed dungeon."** **Natsu says before erza orders us to spread out into groups of 2 and find the boss room then text and I run to the right, into an eerie ghost like room.A shiver runs through my body as i peer into the we walk farther into the fog a black spike tears across my shoulder.**

 **"** **shit."** **I mutter as i bring out my KRISS and look into the and I share a quick glance before nodding and spreading off to the sides.**

 **Wolf's P.O.V**

 **"** **Where could it be?"** **I mutter as i look into the fog untill i see a red name tag.**

 **"AYANO, IT'S THE BOSS!" I shout as I start shooting at the red fog starts clearing and i'm able to read it. Black Hyena King is the name of the boss.**

 **"** **Stupid name."** **I whisper before setting my sights on his skull, but before i can shoot i hear something, it comes from all around but it definitally come from the Hyena King**

 **"** **Why are you shooting at me** **?" He growled. I just stare at the boss with wide eyes.**

 **"HOLY SHIT, DID YOU JUST TALK!?" I yell at him.**

 **"** **yes i did puny adventurer, so answer my question, why are you shooting me!"** **He barked. after calming down i answer "** **Well your the boss and i want to complete the dungeon to get to the next level, and i have to kill you to do that. So just let me kill you and we can be done with this, ok?"**

 **I then hear a sound sorta like bones cracking before i realise the boss is laughing**

 **"** **Y-yA-YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!"** **He then goes into another fit of crackling before regaining his composure and his eyes go red and he says "** **Now die!"**

 **As he charges at me i start shooting at him, but he continues to charge me even after i empty a whole mag into him.'** **Fuck i'm screwed, it only took out lik 2% of his health!"** **My face scrunches up in frustration before i scan the room, not seeing Ayano i think**

 **"** **Good she must have taken off towards where the spikes that hit here, I guess he has minions"** **An insane grin crawls across my face as he gets closer before my eyes turn from their normal bright red into crimsin, except one turn into a pure, glowing electric blue color. I then put out my hand and as he comes into around 2-3 meter away from me a bolt of lightning comes out of my hand and hits him sending him over to the other side of the cavern.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL! NONE OF THE ADVENTURER'S BEFORE YOU COULD DO THAT!"** **He roars, i just smirk before sending another lightning bolt on him, except this time it came from a storm i summoned, making a loud KABOOM sound before the light coming from the bolt died down revealing the charred corpse of the boss untill it burst into crystals and a uhhh (i really don't know what to call it so i'ma just call it a after you beat guy it shows you rewards thing) came up showing that i got alot of exp for me and my party along with gold for myself and the party storage.**

 **ok so this was probably short i guess? o and i forget to add my character is gonna be op :P so are the others except mine's more OP anyway this update took awhile i just kinda forget XD but anyways that pretty much all butt (Heh BUTT *chuckle*) i'ma make a fairy tail story after i get this story going and then i'll put it on hold so i can get my fairy tail going and then i'll like switch ya know.**

 **BTW i am a HUGE Natza fan butt (heh) i also like natsu x oc so i'm deciding what it'll be, ok enought of my chatter**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME SNK ( or should i do FT or MAYBE i should do SAO OR Scourgie, Or all of them) signing out.**

 **OH, and silly meh I sadly ( starts sniffling) don't *sniff* own *sniff sniff* SAO * cries in corner* BYE!**


End file.
